


Snippets and Snapshots

by Shiori_Makiba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Fluff, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, So Married, Victor Being Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.A collection of short pieces of YOI fan fic at various times, places, and circumstances. May contain parallel universes.Prompts welcome.





	1. The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Random bit of nonsense that popped into my head.  
> Set, as far as I can figure, in the canon universe.

Victor had a new shirt. This was nothing unusual. Victor was always buying things, including clothes. It was a tee shirt, made of soft cotton and bright red in color. It fit Victor like a glove. But that's not why (or rather not only why) Yuuri felt his face heat every time he looked at it.

It was that shirt proudly proclaimed in big white letters that the wearer was with awesome. And Victor made sure the arrow under that declaration was pointing at him whenever possible.


	2. Trophy Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity and trophy husbands.

Yuuri Katsuki was referred to as Victor Nikiforov's husband almost as often as he was called Japan's Ace or World Champion or Olympic Medalist. Yuuri doesn't mind that. In fact, he rather likes being Victor Nikiforov's husband. And why wouldn't he? Victor was the incredibly beautiful, exceptionally talented enormous dork who loved and adored him.

At least, that's the case in Russia.

In Japan, it's the other way around. Victor is called Yuuri Katsuki's husband before everything else. Victor doesn't seem to mind that. At all. If the big smile that spreads across his face was any indication.

Elsewhere in the world, it seems to vary depending on who was talking to them and why. Victor's fans tended to list Yuuri as Victor's husband while Yuuri's fans tended to list Victor as Yuuri's husband. Figure skating events people tended to focus more on each of their careers, rather than their relationship, as well they should. Their friends sometimes debated teasingly about which of them was the trophy husband.

Victor declared it was him. Yuuri was pretty sure it was him.


	3. Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is an octopus.

Victor Nikiforov was a silver-haired, 180 cm octopus.

Not literally. But Yuuri hadn't woke up once since they started sharing a bed without Victor wrapped around him in a tangle of arms, legs, and hair. Not that Victor was only one guilty of this. Nor was Yuuri complaining. Except during the height of summer when it was too hot and humid for it to be close to comfortable.

Sleep wasn't the only time they spent wrapped up in each other.

They often spend at least part of their days off snuggling under a blanket on the couch while they watched a movie or read or talked. Sometimes this led to making out and sex. But sometimes it just led to them falling asleep on the couch.

They cuddled after sex, exchanging soft almost chaste kisses and gentle touches that sometimes felt more intimate that the sex that had preceded them.

They hugged. Sometimes in joy. Sometimes in pain.

They had thousands of moments of such love and affection. Yuuri wanted them to number into the infinity. A goal that Victor whole-heartedly and enthusiastically supported.


End file.
